


The Wedding

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [65]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "angeldon’t scandalise the relatives
better than youthank you angelica for the soothing reminder"
*The wedding continues for James and Thomas!





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**fight me  
** morning

**get ur own dicc**  
alex where are you ****  
it is 4am

**fight me  
** but am is in the morning

**get ur own dicc**  
this is an ungodly time  
come back to bed

**fight me  
** but i’m working

**get ur own dicc  
** come back to bed honestly

**fight me**  
okay  
good night guys

*

**thomas jeffersad support group** **  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**angel  
** morning thomas how did you sleep

**better than you  
** TERRIBLE

**angel  
** damn don’t let james hear you say that

**better than you**  
NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND  
I SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS JAMES

**eliza  
** excuse me

**better than you**  
HIS FAMILY THOUGHT I WAS GEORGE  
SO THEY THOUGHT WE WOULD HAVE NO PROBLEMS SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED

**eliza  
** so now it’s awkward

**better than you**  
NO WORSE  
THERE WERE NO PROBLEMS  
I SLEPT WELL

**angel  
** you literally just said you slept terribly which is it make up your mind

**better than you**  
I SLEPT WELL SO IT’S TERRIBLE  
BECAUSE I WOULD WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT  
AND I’M PRACTICALLY USING JAMES AS A BOLSTER  
I’M JUST TRYING TO SLEEP AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE SO IT’S NOT AWKWARD IN THE MORNING  
BUT I WAKE UP AND WHERE AM I??  
SPOONING JAMES AGAIN

**eliza  
** don’t act like you didn’t like it

**better than you**  
THAT IS PRECISELY THE PROBLEM  
I’M GETTING UP I CAN’T BE IN THE SAME BED AS HIM

**angel  
** isn’t his family downstairs

**better than you**  
fUCK  
I NEED TO PEE THO

**eliza  
** good luck man

*

**the we know squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, get ur own dicc, fight me, peggy_

**angel  
** thomas spooned james last night and now he is freaking out

**dosiaaa  
** that’s adorable

**angel  
** i know right

**eliza  
** he’s currently stuck in the bedroom because he can’t go down and meet the family and explain he is not george

**get ur own dicc  
** hi my name is Not-George

**disney god  
** Hi Not-George I’m dad

**baguette fucker  
** no dad jokes

**fight me  
** can you believe we’re dating this guy

**disney god  
** you love me

**get ur own dicc  
** i cannot  b e l i e v e

**ayyyymaria  
** i just realised thomas is basically just hovering around in james’ room and he will freak james the fuck out by just staring at him

**peggy  
** this is some twilight shit

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

??where did you go??

well i got up earlier and made the mistake of going to the toilet and got caught by your family  
s a v e  m e

i just got up why do i already have to save you

*

why did my family just call you george  
more accurately why did you not correct them when they called you george

it’s too late i can’t say anything

are you just going to let them call you george for the rest of the trip here

maybe?

omg  
should i correct them

won’t they wonder why george isn’t with you tho  
and why it’s some guy named thomas

you can’t make me choose between embarrassing myself and embarrassing you  
why are you so cruel

i’m just saying

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** eliza wyd??

**eliza  
** packing??

**angel  
** why

**eliza  
** for when we go home?

**angel**  
it’s in a week  
you have plenty of time

**eliza  
** then don’t cry when you realise you forgot something

**angel**  
we’re literally going home  
i still have things there too

**eliza  
** suit yourself

**ayyyymaria  
** i have work today but all i want to do is sleep tbh

**fight me  
** same

**baguette fucker  
** literally when do you ever sleep

**fight me  
** when john asked me today

**get ur own dicc  
** tru

**baguette fucker**  
fine i concede  
also can one of you bring me my hair product thing  
i left it outside the bathroom and i need to wash my hair

**better than you  
** you bring your phone to the bathroom?

**baguette fucker  
** you don’t?

**better than you**  
no because i can separate myself from my phone for periods of time  
i’m not attached to it

**baguette fucker**  
you’re in virginia why can’t you keep your condescension there  
also hair product

**get ur own dicc  
** on it

**baguette fucker  
** thanks dear

**get ur own dicc**  
tfw you bring your s.o. the things they need and you end up ,,,not leaving,,, because they are beautiful  
they won’t see this until later and it will be great because they are going to do the whole blushy thing

**better than you  
** can’t you let lafayette shower in peace

**get ur own dicc  
** well i’m not in the shower with them therefore i am letting them shower in peace

**disney god  
** tell laf i love them

**fight me  
** tell laf i love them too

**get ur own dicc**  
they blushed!!  
i would send a photo but it would be nsfw

**angel  
** why can’t you be domestic and gross elsewhere

**fight me  
** because then who would appreciate our love

**angel  
** yOURSELVES

**disney god  
** that’s no fun

**angel  
** i can’t with you guys

*

**baguette fucker  
** NO JOHN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

**get ur own dicc**  
see  
blushy

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

why is your whole family so

noisy?

yes

idk they are getting ready for the wedding

but it’s still early??

do you see the number of people in this house  
don’t you have like nine other siblings i feel like this should feel natural to you

true  
i need to shower too oh god  
what do you suggest i do

you should probably make a break for the shower when you can

i feel like if i just went to shower no one would say anything because i’m a guest??

i guess?  
you can test how southern this family is

i’m going to risk it

good luck to you

*

well they let me but i definitely heard someone say bless his heart

Yikes™

i’m just going to do this fast and hope for the best

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**ayyyymaria**  
well i’m at work  
and i want to be dead

**aaron burr  
** Too relatable

**ayyyymaria**  
i pity anyone who is working the counter rn because we are SLAMMED  
i managed to escape for a break and i want to sleep  
what happens if i just lie down in the alleyway and sleep

**peggy  
** ew the alleyway is gross tho

**ayyyymaria  
** but i can sleep

**peggy  
** babe no

**ayyyymaria**  
fine  
i’m just going to down a coke and hope for the best

**peggy  
** good luck dear

**ayyyymaria  
** thanks

**eliza**  
herc how much space would our dresses take up in our suitcases??  
should i bring an iron??

**peggy  
** sis we have an iron at home

**eliza  
** oh right

**disney god**  
not a lot??  
at least i hope not  
but yes iron it when you reach home and hang it up because i don’t want to ruin the shape

**eliza  
** got it i’ll make a note of that

**fight me**  
i went to look at the dresses again and they are so pretty??  
i love my boyfriend

**disney god  
** thanks dear

**aaron burr  
** Have you guys watched Thomas’ snapchat?

**get ur own dicc  
** no why what’s going on?

**aaron burr  
** He is filming everything and it is all very southern and Thomas just consistently whispers in the background “what the fuck?”

**fight me  
** me

**angel  
** did you just relate to thomas jefferson

**better than you  
** did you just relate to me

**fight me**  
dID I JUST RELATE TO THOMAS JEFFERSON  
WHAT’S GOING ON IN THE WORLD  
ignore me i have never said anything ever in my life

**better than you  
** sure jan

**fight me  
** STOP BEING SMUG

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

is my tie okay i can’t tell  
also i’m bad at tying ties

i can see that  
i’ll get it

thank you

*

**thomas jeffersad support group** **  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** james just tied my tie and i’m not saying my heart is thrumming but my heart is thrumming!!

**eliza**  
adorable  
i’m sure you two look great  
have fun at the wedding

**angel  
** don’t scandalise the relatives

**better than you**  
thanks eliza  
thank you angelica for the soothing reminder

**angel  
** i do my best

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**better than you  
** i must confess

**get ur own dicc  
** that my loneliness

**peggy  
** is killing me now

**better than you  
** seriously

**get ur own dicc  
** sorry continue

**better than you**  
i must confess  
that i don’t actually know who’s getting married

**jamesmadd  
** i told you jamie was getting married

**better than you  
** you don’t even know how you are related to her

**jamesmadd  
** we’re distant cousins

**better than you  
** are you really?

**jamesmadd  
** yes

**angel  
** have you scandalised anyone there yet

**better than you  
** i’m not that bad

**angel  
** it’s the south you never know

**jamesmadd  
** thomas quit texting they’re walking down the aisle

**better than you  
** gtg

**angel**  
have fun  
i bet $10 they scandalise someone

**fight me  
** so do i

**eliza  
** i don’t think they will do anything so i’m taking that bet

**disney god**  
let’s see who wins then  
i’m on team scandalise

**peggy  
** i’m on whatever the other team is called

**ayyyymaria  
** i’m with my girlfriend

**baguette fucker  
** i’m on team scandalise

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m on team scandalise

**fight me**  
rt

**dosiaaa  
** i’m on team scandalise

**aaron burr**  
I’m with Theo  
I am not repeating that name out loud

**jamesmadd**  
seriously guys  
seriously

*

**better than you  
** not to be rude but where is the goddamn dinner it said 7 on the invitation

**jamesmadd  
** it’s barely 7:30

**better than you  
** well that’s not 7 is it

**angel**  
i don’t know which i prefer  
the poly squad being gross or you two arguing domestically

**baguette fucker  
** we’re cute you like us better

**angel  
** i really don’t

**jamesmadd**  
we’re not arguing “domestically”  
but you obviously like us better

**angel  
** nah i changed my mind i like neither

**jamesmadd  
** rude

**better than you  
** please tell me that waiter is holding food please please please

**ayyyymaria**  
i’ve been in the kitchen the whole day i no longer want to be here  
let me leave  
let me clock out  
let me go home and s l e e p

**peggy**  
come home i miss you  
we have a skype date

**ayyyymaria  
**!!

**better than you  
** IT’S FOOD HALLEJUAH

*

**jamesmadd  
** they are having their first dance now

**aaron burr**  
I know  
We’re watching Thomas’ snapchat

**disney god**  
is that a hint of disdain i see from one of the older relatives  
does that count as scandalising

**eliza  
** it’s only counted if someone says “well i never!!”

**angel  
** wHO SAYS THAT

**eliza**  
this family hopefully  
cmon i’m broke and i need money

**jamesmadd  
** i can’t believe my family’s southerness is what this bet is hinging on

**disney god  
** anything for money james

*

**thomas jeffersad support group** **  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you**  
they just asked for couples to join them on the dance floor  
should i??

**eliza  
** GO FOR IT

**angel  
** WHAT ARE YOU ASKING US FOR GO

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** brb thomas just asked me to dance

**fight me  
** please let someone be scandalised

**aaron burr  
** Do you think Thomas will snapchat this

**angel  
** who knows we’ll see

**aaron burr  
** I’m just refreshing the page madly this is draining my battery

**ayyyymaria  
** let’s see who dies first aaron’s phone or me walking home from work

**aaron burr  
** Yup Thomas snapchatted it

**angel  
** sCREENSHOT IT

**fight me  
** DO IT

**aaron burr  
** Quit yelling

**better than you  
** what are yall doing

**angel  
** nothing

**eliza  
** nothing

**peggy  
** nothing

**better than you  
** sure

**disney god**  
nEVERMIND THAT  
WAS ANYONE SCANDALISED

**jamesmadd  
** not really

**better than you  
** someone gasped tho

**disney god**  
THAT COUNTS  
THAT COUNTS

**eliza**  
IT DOESN’T  
JAMES TELL HIM

**jamesmadd  
** sorry it counts

**peggy  
** NO

**disney god  
** pAY UP

**better than you  
** we have strange friends

**jamesmadd**  
can’t believe we’re stuck with them ****  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, what a sad day it has been. That being said, I hope this chapter has cheered you up one way or another. It's a small gesture from me to you but I hope it helped. I am available to talk if you need me.
> 
> Also, I realised that some people didn't know this but James in TISOTS is trans! Just a heads up if you didn't know!
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you around x


End file.
